The goal of this project is to provide a greater understanding of the events which take place during the ontogenesis of the mammalian visual system. Anatomicaland physiological experiments are proposed which will provide fundamental information on: (1) the prenatal development of retinal projections to the dorsal lateral geniculate nucleus, and (2) the reorganization which may occur in the retino-geniculate system following removal of one eye in early gestation. This information will enhance our knowledge of developmental neurobiology and it should also yield new insight into the plasticity which could occur in the developing nervous system following eary injury.